


Living Life to the Fullest

by Kent_Alex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Confidence, Consent, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Promiscuous Harry Potter, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_Alex/pseuds/Kent_Alex
Summary: Living life to the fullest, a promiscuous Harry Potter knows how to find joy in the simple things. A cheerful pwp.We follow Harry while ... (spoilers) ... he masturbates after seeing an attractive man, post-one-night-stand in Muggle London, going home with an acquaintance after reconnecting at a Ministry Gala, and having sex with an old Hogwarts professor when he breaks into his house(?!).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Michael Corner/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. An unexpected urge

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in a shot of inspiration and it was completed in a matter of weeks (by far the longest fic I've written so far). And even now that it's complete I still want to add to it! We'll leave that for another time, I don't want to bite off more than I can chew.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful and supportive beta DementorDelta, for making the review process a joy <3

Harry panted quietly, trying to control his laboured breathing as his hand rubbed himself faster. He was so close. 

He was leaning back in a chair in Madam Malkin’s fitting room. He was supposed to be trying on some new robes for a Ministry Gala next month, but got distracted by the tall man getting fitted in the front of the shop. The man was slim with long arms and greying hair pulled back in a bun. Harry couldn’t see much else of him, but the way the robes hugged his slim torso and curved over his shapely bum was tantalizing. Harry needed to touch the man. Or at least, Harry needed to touch himself. 

Making whatever excuse he could, Harry grabbed some sample pieces and ran into a private fitting room to deal with his burgeoning hard-on. He pulled the privacy curtain closed and tore off his clothes. He forgot to put up a silencing charm. It was a coincidence that the thrill of being caught turned him on. Or it wasn’t coincidence at all, the excitement would help him finish. Whatever. He’ll decide on his reasoning later.

He bit his lip, hearing a deep voice from the front of the shop. He couldn’t make out the words but the tone ran through Harry like lightning, curling his toes. He closed his eyes and imagined that voice whispering to him that he was a dirty young man for touching himself in public, that he would be punished later for his indiscretion. 

Harry bit his lip before ...“Nnnnn,” he panted out, his cock pulsing out threads of warm seed over his body, spilling onto his hand and stomach. He felt warm, the intense sensation slowly leaving him.

“You all right, dear?” came Madam Malkin’s voice from the other side of the curtain.

Harry’s hearing came back all at once and he noticed he was panting out loud. Shit. “Yes,” he thought quickly, “hurt my toe.”

“Did you need any help?” she offered, concern in her voice.

“No thank you,” he replied in a rush, searching around his discarded robes for his wand, “I’ll take care of it. Sorry to disturb you.”

He could hear her soft footsteps as she retreated back to the other customer. Harry wondered what noise he made to draw her attention. Did the tall man hear his climax? Did he know what Harry was doing?

Harry found his wand and gave himself a quick Scourgify before reluctantly turning to the sample clothes he had brought into the fitting room. Now that he looked at them with a level head, he noticed how garish they were. Embarrassingly garish. The kind of robes that Lockhart would have worn. He’d have to covertly put them back without anyone seeing.

Harry dressed and pulled back the curtain, the garish robes tucked under one arm. Confidently, and feigning indifference, he walked back to the racks and returned the items. Madam Malkin and her customer didn’t seem to pay him any attention.

Harry continued his passive indifference, slowly easing his way towards the front of the shop where the two of them were happily chatting. Harry heard the man’s deep voice murmur something that caused Madam Malkin to laugh. So, he has a good sense of humour. Harry’s interest peaked, determined to find out who this well formed man was. He continued casually inching in their direction.

“...and then, red handed, the dunderhead had the audacity to feign innocence and claim a phantom must have dropped the lily petals into the potion. I tell you, Marigold, they get dumber every year.”

Harry froze, finally recognizing the deep voice. Snape. The tall slim man that drove Harry to public indecency was Severus Snape.

He snapped his head up towards the figure, and saw Snape staring at him in the mirrored reflection.

“Mister Potter,” Snape inclined his head.

Harry was speechless. His face blanched, his mind stopped working. The slim man with the hair bun was Severus Snape. Greasy, bat-like, (hero of the wizarding world), bane of Harry’s adolescence, Severus Snape.

“Oh Mister Potter, how is your toe?” Madam Malkin asked cheerfully as she continued pinning Snape’s sleeve. 

Harry’s head snapped towards her, basic human function slowly returning to him. “F-fine,” he stammered out. “I’m fine.” Smooth, Harry. Smooth.

Snape was looking at him curiously. No doubt Harry looked just as bewilderingly stupid as he had during his teenage years.

Harry cleared his throat. “When you have time,” he continued, his senses rapidly returning to him, “I would like to discuss a new dress robe for the Winter Gala.” There. That was a coherent thought. Harry smiled proudly. Don’t let anyone tell you The Great Harry Potter can’t think quickly on his feet. He didn’t get fast-tracked through Auror training for nothing (then promptly switch careers once he realized that he had had enough of fighting dark wizards).

Snape smirked, “Can’t get enough of your adoring fans, Mister Potter? Wouldn’t miss a Ministry Gala for the world.”

Harry couldn’t tell if it was his own good mood at being able to form coherent sentences, or the fact that Snape himself also reluctantly bore the status of ‘hero’ after his role in defeating Voldemort was revealed, but Harry could sense that Snape was pulling his leg.

Harry had never seen Snape like this. His eyes twinkled and his smirk was more of a crooked smile. Not to mention the tight fitting robes that hugged his chest and waist which made him look every bit the Wizarding hero he was made out to be. Snape hadn’t aged much in the last 10 years, it felt like Harry was catching up to him. They’d spoken only a few times since Harry had left Hogwarts, and never in an intimate a situation. Snape and Harry had both been involved in the trials after the war, providing inside information when necessary; they had spoken civilly among friends and professionals at the Galas over the years; and once in the summer of 2003 they passed each other in an apothecary, neither doing more than inclining their head in acknowledgement. 

But here, there was no one between them but Madam Malkin, who was busy laughing at Snape’s jokes and pinning together his clothing. A swift tug would pull that clothing apart. Then Harry could see what he looked like underneath, maybe get a good look a his long lean body...

If Harry wasn’t careful, he’d have to visit the fitting room again.


	2. Getting set up

Harry poked around the dingy kitchen of the London flat. Most of the cupboard’s doors were still on straight, and he managed to find a mug that wasn’t chipped. The teabags and kettle posed no issue as they were on the counter. Not bad for a Muggle man in his 20’s. 

Harry sipped his tea as he made his way across the dark hallway to the living room. The grey couch matched the grey walls and the grey carpet. When Harry had stumbled through the apartment a few hours ago he hadn’t noticed how drab it was. This wasn’t surprising, however, every Muggle man seemed to love the colour grey. And navy blue. Their lives were always grey and navy blue.

But the decor was of little consequence. Harry came here to suck face with the occupant. Jimmy. Or Jessie. Doesn’t matter. The man was asleep in his bed with a Muffliato on him. Harry would be long gone by the time he woke up.

Harry took a look at Jeremy’s coffee table for reading material. There was none. The bookshelf was full of superhero figurines and candles. The end table had nothing but a mobile charger and a box of tissues. Did this man not read? He seemed so normal last night. Or at least, from what Harry could remember through the haze of Cider drinks and Sambuca shots. Which was another point of consideration, what grown man buys another grown man Sambuca shots? 

Yeah, but Jonathan’s chiseled square jaw was begging to be nibbled. And the way his Adam's Apple bobbed when he laughed was mesmerizing. And Harry couldn’t regret going home with the man that sucked so well. Doesn’t matter. Last night was fun but Harry wasn’t sticking around for round two. These mini-holidays into Muggle London were strictly no-strings-attached. And looking around this grey apartment made it easy.

Harry washed up his mug, finished getting dressed, lifted the charm off Jacob, and snuck out the front door. He found an alley near by and Apparated home before the sun had fully risen. 

~~~

The atmosphere of the ballroom was like walking through an endless enchantment. The light of thousands of floating candles was reflected in the black marble floor. At the far end of the room was an orchestra playing on a stage, large evergreen trees on either side (also decorated in candles). The mahogany paneled walls had large mirror insets, though it was hard to tell in the dimly lit room. Everything was both dark and sparkly; you couldn’t quite tell where the room ended. It was also difficult to see who was present. Harry could barely make out the faces of those around him, let alone the couple dancing closest on the dance floor. He had lost Ron and Hermione nearly an hour ago and had given up hope in finding them again. Though there was an advantage to this dimness: random members of the public weren’t able to find him. They probably didn’t even know he was present. The anonymity was freeing, and rarely experienced in public in the Wizarding world.

Harry replaced his empty champagne flute with a fresh one from a floating tray as it walked past. It wasn’t really floating; there was a house-elf under it, just as at Slughorn’s Christmas party. Harry paid them no mind, they kept out of sight and were paid a wage. Hermione got what she wanted and the house elves haven’t rioted. That was probably the best possible outcome for everyone.

Unlike some of the other guests, Harry, as a Ministry employee (and Golden Boy), was strongly encouraged to attend. He worked in the Department of Magical Connections, a new area created to monitor the economic health of Wizarding Britain (though no one Harry spoke to seemed to know what that meant). Harry worked in the Orphan Well-Being Office, which primarily dealt with housing war orphans. He wasn’t sure what orphans had to do with economics, but he supposed they were connecting children to families so that was close enough. He enjoyed his job and was good at it. He was uniquely adept at house-visits, ensuring that each child was safe and well taken care of.

His attention fell on a group of three standing near to him. One of them, Mary-Anne, was a squat bubbly work colleague who was always good for a laugh. She was speaking animatedly to her partner Shelley, a tall woman with a short black bob and a severe scowl who worked in the Magical Department of Law Enforcement, though he wasn’t sure which office. Shelley didn’t say much but she was always a laugh at parties; her comedic timing was brilliant. And to Harry’s surprise Michael Corner was with them. His body had filled out quite nicely in the handful of years since Hogwarts. All Harry could remember about him was that he was the Ravenclaw boy in the DA who dated Ginny before him and Cho after him.

Harry judged the conversation to be welcoming to a newcomer and closed the few steps between them and greeted the group.

“Harry!” Mary-Anne exclaimed, pulling him down for a hug. “It’s so nice to see you! No date tonight?”

“He hasn’t found a victim yet,” commented Shelley dryly. Harry was grateful that it was too dark for anyone to notice his blush.

Pretending Shelley hadn’t spoken, Harry answered Mary-Anne’s question, “I learned my lesson. I don’t need any more office gossip.” A few years ago he had asked Luna to accompany him to a Gala, which seemed to have set all of Wizarding Britain alive with intrigue. Apparently the Great Harry Potter wasn’t allowed to bring friends as a date to a Gala. He had made this exact same mistake in sixth year, and was kicking himself for thinking adults were more mature than a bunch of bullying teenagers.

“Hi Harry,” Michael stuttered out. It was as if he had been trying to find his voice. Harry couldn’t imagine why. They hadn’t spoken since Hogwarts and that was nearly 10 years ago, surely any grudge Michael felt was long past. Harry gave him a wide smile, hoping to put Michael at his ease.

Their conversation continued pleasantly. It turned out that Michael worked with Shelley in the Investigation Department within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They were working on an inter-department project with the Department of Mysteries.

“Honestly, I really don’t understand even the basic details of the assignment.” Michael moaned again, looking to Shelley to explain more. But Shelley either wouldn’t or couldn’t elaborate. “I think we’re just doing security for Mysteries while they perform their own investigations. We send the Aurors out every week on nonsense observation assignments. In the middle of a field, or exactly 0.23 miles above a certain clump of trees.” Michael paused to finish his champagne, leaving the empty flute on a passing tray. Harry was thoroughly enjoying this conversation, and Michael in particular, who spoke with animation and punctuating his points with humour. 

“And they keep giving me profiles to analyze without providing any names or context. ‘Subject 12-B returned to Shop 36XC-44 for the third week in a row, what criminal behaviour can be inferred?’ Well if it’s a grocers, I reckon the bloke probably got hungry! Sometimes I think the purpose of the assignment is just to analyze our fortitude against dumb assignments.”

Harry laughed. Michael smiled back, which made Harry laugh even harder. When did this other man become so charming?

Mary-Anne and Shelley excused themselves to go dance, leaving the two men alone together. After a few moments silence, each of them looking sidelong at each other through their eyelashes, Harry made a snap decision and invited Michael to dance, which he accepted.

There was no awkwardness between them on the dance floor. In his slightly tipsy state Harry threw caution to the wind, and rested his head close to Michael’s collar. He intentionally breathed on the other man’s dark skin, and could feel a reaction go through both of them. Michael’s lips came down to Harry’s ear “If you’re not careful, I’m going to have to take you home with me.” Harry responded by gently nibbling his neck.

They continued playfully nibbling and kissing each other, engulfed in the magical atmosphere of the dance. It was like floating in Michael’s arms. They danced together in public, yet he had no fear of being recognized. It was thrilling and freeing and the man he was with was beautiful.

When the song stopped, Michael took Harry’s hand and said “Come home with me.” Harry gave a quick nod in response, and they left the dance floor together.


	3. Finding relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized text is memory/flashback.

Harry apparated home shortly after midnight. The evening was nothing to scoff at, he had thoroughly enjoyed his time with Michael. But when the man fell asleep it was clear the fun was over. Harry, meanwhile, was not done, and decided it would be best to finish the job in his own bed.

He drunkenly stumbled his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, noticing that it was difficult to walk in straight lines. He had a fleeting thought that it was impressive that he made it back home without splinching himself.

After gulping down a glass of water, he refilled the cup again and headed up to his room, using the walls to support himself. It wasn’t a complicated journey but there were door frames that needed to be navigated around.

In his bedroom he set the glass on his dresser and flicked his wand to light the candles and a sandalwood incense. Some of his drawers held clothing, but the bottom two held his toys. The atmosphere was already working on his senses, and he grew hard in anticipation while rummaging around the bottom drawers for the right dildo and lube.

Tossing them onto the bed, he looked down on the empty space waiting for him, undressing as he remembering the evening’s events.

 _They had chatted in Michael’s sitting room, enjoying_ _a few more drinks before s_ _nogging_ _their way to h_ _is_ _bedroom. Michael’s clothes seemed to vanish as he laid back on his bed, on_ _full_ _display for Harry’s eyes. M_ _ichael’s_ _body was hard, wide shoulders_ _narrowing to slim hips, muscles tight and l_ _ightly blanketed_ _with hair. He bit his lip and gave Harry a sultry look. “You like that you see?”_

 _Harry did. And he loved the teasing way Michael enticed him. “Touch yourself,” H_ a _rry_ _commanded, and watched, drinking in the sight of the man running a hand_ _across his stomach_ _and into the curls below. Michael grabbed his cock and slowly jerked himself, never breaking eye contact with Harry._

“ _You didn’t answer my question, do you like what you see?” Michael continued to p_ _ull on_ _himself, his free hand pinching his nipple._

_Harry decided not to answer Michael’s question. He liked a bit of power play, and he was going to win. Harry began to undress himself while watching the show in front of him._

Undressed, Harry lay on his bed the way Michael had done, and mimicked the same motions the other man had, slowly jerking his cock in one hand and pinching his nipples with another.

 _Naked, Harry approached the bed and let his eyes drink in the whole sight before giving his next command, “Open your m_ _outh." Michael obeyed without hesitation. Good. Harry put his fingers inside Michael’s mouth, and allowed the other man to tongue and suck them._

Harry moved his nipple pinching hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers in the same way Michael had done, lathering his digits.

“ _Spread your legs.”_

 _Michael obeyed the command, s_ _o he_ _pulled_ _his fingers out of Michael’s mouth and let them trail down the man’s torso, leaving a streak of saliva behind. T_ _he fingers_ _bypassed Michael’s cock a_ _nd_ _began to circle his entrance. “You want me inside you?” he asked._

_Michael nodded, “Yes, Harry, I want you to fuck me,” and adjusted himself so Harry had better access._

Harry lowered his wet fingers to his entrance, and circled his hole the same way he had Michael’s.

“Mister Potter,” Harry froze, unsure if the voice was his own imagination, “it appears as though you could use a hand.”

Snape had stepped out of the shadows from behind Harry’s bedroom door. He was wearing a tight black outfit remarkably similar to the one he was fitted for in Madam Malkin’s, with a short cloak that draped behind his shoulders and fell to the back of his knees. He was dressed for the Gala, he must have attended even if Harry had not seen him. But that fact didn’t explain what he was doing here now, in Harry’s bedroom, slowly walking towards him with long determined strides.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the approaching man “Sir, what are you doing here?” Harry couldn’t stop staring. Snape’s form was immaculate. He knew he should be upset about something, but in that moment all he could feel was curiosity surrounded by his arousal. If he played his cards right, maybe he could get a lay out of this visit. Wait, that made no sense. Why would he want to do that with someone who broke into his home? Well, just look at him! The man looming over him was a fantasy.

“Do you remember last month?” Snape asked, reaching to pick up the dildo on Harry’s bed, examining it. “You ran through Marigold’s shop and shut yourself into a private fitting room.” He performed a quick cleaning charm on Harry’s dildo before finally looking down at the younger man. “I doubt she knew what purpose you were attending to, but I knew.” Snape lowered the dildo to Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s tongue darted out instinctively to lick the hard silicone tip. His saliva helped it to slide across his lips. Harry felt a rush of arousal and moaned which turned into a whimper when Snape pull the toy away. He extended himself as he followed it, trying to maintain contact.

Snape let out a husky laugh which ticked its way down Harry’s body. The feeling of shame at his wanton behaviour intensified, which also served to turn him on more. Snape favoured him by pushing the toy into his mouth. Harry sucked on it greedily, eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling of his mouth being filled, overwhelmed with how naughty it was to be sucking on the dildo his former professor was thrusting into his mouth.

“I heard you orgasm, and I couldn’t imagine what might have possessed you to commit such a public display.” He slowly fucked Harry’s mouth, pulling the dildo out then pushing it back in. “And then you came out and I saw the hungry look in your eyes. I saw your need before you even recognized who I was.”

Harry’s eyes shot open as the toy was pulled out of his mouth with a soft ‘pop’. He could see how close Snape’s face was to his own, he could fall into those dark passionate eyes.

“You want me,” Snape said in what felt more like a command than a question.

“Yes,” Harry responded, lifting himself from his elbows to his arms to close the few inches between them. But Snape pulled back, never letting their lips touch. The denial shot through Harry. He _needed_ Snape.

Snape backed a few steps away from the bed, which allowed Harry to get a complete look at the man. He was magnificent, very little changed over the years except his salt-and-pepper hair which was pulled back with a ribbon. It made him look distinguished, the kind of style Lucius Malfoy would have approved of. Snape unhooked his cloak and let it slink to the floor behind him. The motion looked powerful. Harry’s mouth gaped.

“I want to see you suck again. I want to feel the pleasure you just gave your toy. Come here and show me.” Snape stood still, his commanding tone drawing Harry in.

Knowing exactly what was being asked of him, Harry got off the bed and walked towards the powerful older man. He was standing naked, shaking in anticipation, excitement and nerves both battling inside of him. Harry was just a few inches shorter, and felt when Snape put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the ground. The pressure felt reassuring, he was doing the right thing. Snape made no other move to help him, so he reached out himself to undo a few buttons on Snape’s trousers and pulled his hard cock free. He glanced up at Snape for permission, and when the man didn’t stop him, he took him into both his hands and gave the tip a lick.

Harry, encouraged by Snape’s sharp intake of breath, proceeded to lick the head more thoroughly, savouring his tangy taste. He felt a hand on the back of his head and took it as a sign to continue. Harry took Snape into his mouth and applied some sucking pressure. The smooth velvet on his tongue felt divine, and his eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the sensation of it rubbing back and forth. He could hear Snape’s soft gasps and laboured breathing as he sucked harder. This tall beautiful man found his mouth pleasurable, and that filled him with pride.

When Snape began thrusting, Harry held still and allowed the cock to hit the back of his mouth. Each thrust was harder, threatening to go deeper. Snape’s scent was all around him, his hands on his head holding him. The excitement built and his hand found his own cock without him even noticing, rubbing himself in time with the thrusts.

The thrusts stopped and Harry could hear Snape trying to catch his breath. He realized that the older man was holding back, wanting to savour the moment. The cock fell out of Harry mouth as he pulled back to look up at Snape with pleading eyes, “Will you fuck me?”

Snape barked out a laugh, still catching his breath. “I would be remiss not to grant a request like that.” He bent over, his hands still Harry’s head, and kissed him.

The moment their lips met, Harry melted into it. His hands grabbed Snape’s collar and pulled him closer. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, felt like a strong man wanted him and would protect him. Until this moment, Harry had no idea he was missing this in his encounters, he was always the one in control. But with Snape it was safe to let go, safe to do as he was told, safe to not worry about the consequences. He knew Snape wouldn’t hurt him, would always protect him. It was freeing.

Snape pulled back and stood up, stretching his back. “Not all of us are as young as you, Mister Potter. Get up, I’ll fuck you on the bed.”

Excited, Harry hopped to comply and scurried onto the bed. Snape followed him to the edge, where he stood and worked his buttons one-by-one. Harry watched the enticing sight, lazily rubbing his own cock while enjoying the slow reveal of Snape’s skin. His hairless chest seemed to glow in the candle light, a beacon calling to be touched.

When the buttons were done and his shirt open, he began working on his trousers. Harry had enough of the teasing and approached Snape’s chest. He pushed the shirt off one shoulder and watched, mesmerized, as they revealed hard muscles under pale skin. He pushed the shirt off his other shoulder and drank in the sight of Snape’s exposed torso. Harry’s mouth watered. Snape was strong. A fine specimen of man. And his confident movements suggested he knew it. Harry’s gulped. He was looking forward to experiencing this man’s strength.

Snape smirked as he finished all his buttons and divested his clothes. Fully nude and at his full height he seemed to tower over Harry on the bed.

Snape reached for the dildo and tossed it at him. “I want you to suck on that while I fuck you. If you have to moan, moan around your toy.” Harry noticed that he also had the lube and was pouring it out onto his fingers.

Harry’s body danced in anticipation, but he allowed Snape to spread his legs and prepare him. It felt very gentle, starting with one finger before moving to two. Harry laid back and enjoyed the feeling of being penetrated by Severus Snape, the man who had always taken care of him. He rested his head on his arm, and watched Snape as he gave his hole careful attention. Snape’s eyes were turned down in concentration as he added more lube to his fingers.

“What is it?” Snape asked, not looking up from his work.

“N-nothing,” Harry stammered. He took a big breath, bracing himself, “you look beautiful.”

Snape smirked again, the same half smile he gave Harry in the shop. The lines in his face were more discernible in the candle light. It aged him, but also made him look handsome. Instead of responding to Harry’s comment, he began working in a third finger.

Harry sighed with contentment and stared up at the ceiling. The attention Snape was giving him felt nice. Just as he decided he was going to touch his cock again, long fingers wrapped around his shaft, jerking him off. Harry groaned, not sure he deserved so much pleasure. He tried not to squirm too much and hoped Snape would continue.

Not long after, Snape pulled his hands away and asked, “Are you ready, Mister Potter?” He began applying lube to his own erection.

The formality felt strange. None of his previous lovers had ever called him ‘Mister Potter’. “Could you call me Harry?” he asked.

A short pause. “Harry,” Snape said softly, “are you ready, Harry?”

Snape’s deep voice filled the room and seemed to wrap around the young man. The voice ran through him, and set his body on fire. “Yes,” he gasped out, “please.”

Snape crawled onto the bed between Harry’s legs and over top of him. Harry held his breath as Snape leaned down and planted a soft slow kiss on his lips, the sweetness of the gesture was overwhelming. Between soft nibbles, Snape adjusted Harry’s legs up and placed himself at his entrance. Harry could feel the thick head pressing at him, as if waiting for permission.

“Please,” Harry begged, “don’t make me wait any longer.”

Snape obliged by pushing in, his head penetrating Harry’s ring of muscles. Both men inhaled sharply, and Harry felt Snape still.

“Mister-- Harry,” Snape panted out.

“Please,” Harry responded, pushing up towards him.

Snape understood, and pushed in further. Harry felt the small thrusts, and was grateful for the slow pace Snape was using. He squeezed his eyes shut with each spark of pain and Snape seemed to know to wait for the sting to subside before pushing in deeper. Once fully sheathed, the thrusting became smoother, waves of pleasure coursed through Harry’s body. Moans escaped him as Snape found new depths to explore.

A whispered “Harry” felt so soft on his senses, a husky voice and warm breath on his ear, “I thought I told you to fuck your mouth with the dildo and moan around it.”

Harry’s cheeks burned with emotion. “Yes, sir,” he said, picking up the dildo and putting it to his mouth. He opened his lips and sucked the tip in, rubbing his tongue under the silicone gland.

“That’s right, suck on the toy as if it were a real man. Show that toy how good you are at giving head.”

Harry obeyed, giving his dildo the best head it had ever received, his mouth salivating and drooling around the hard shaft.

“Do you like fucking your mouth?” Snape asked. Harry was too busy sucking to respond, he hoped that would be a good enough answer. Snape asked quietly, “Do you feel like a slut getting pounded from both ends?”

Harry moaned at the insinuation. Having both his ass and mouth worked was heaven, and Snape’s words were delicious. He was enjoying the feeling of being pounded into his bed by a strong powerful man. He was close, it would only take a few good tugs and he’d be free. He tried to let Snape know from around the toy in his mouth “I gah-gah kum.”

Snape chuckled in Harry’s ear as he continued fucking him. “Are you trying to say something, Harry? I can’t imagine what you have to talk about.”

Each word Snape spoke seemed to ripple through Harry, his body tensing as he approached his peak.

“Keep the toy in your mouth.”

Harry nodded and complied.

“Now tell me, Harry, are you enjoying yourself?”

Harry nodded.

“Do you want to come?”

Harry nodded again.

“Are you close?”

Harry nodded once more.

Snape considered him. “You may.” He adjusted so that Harry had better access to his own cock.

With one hand still fucking his mouth, Harry reached between them and grabbed himself with his free hand. He felt sexy and wanted and ready to burst with pleasure. His shaft fit perfectly into his palm as he began stroking himself.

“Come for me, Harry,” Snape whispered in his ear. “I want to watch you come everywhere.”

Harry’s body reacted before Snape had finished speaking, contracting in waves of pleasure, spilling hot seed between them. After several long moments, his body started to relax, each muscle exhausted.

Snape had lifted up on his arms and watched, speeding his thrusts into Harry’s contracting body until he, too, climaxed.

When they were both done, Snape pulled out and retrieved his wand from his belongings. He cast a quick cleaning charm on each of them.

Harry felt both exhausted and satiated. And thirsty. “Sir,” he said, pointing at the glass on the dresser, “will you bring me my water?”

Snape grabbed it and drank half the glass before passing the rest to Harry.

Harry patted the bed next to himself, inviting Snape to join, before finishing the rest and set it on the end table.

After a moment’s hesitation, Snape complied and they both got into bed together. Harry snuggled close, managing to mumble, “That was fun,” before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> I set out to write a story in which Harry responds to Snape breaking into his home by sucking him off. It's a weird concept for sure (it was inspired by the most ridiculous propaganda meme) so I apologize if it was a little more crack-y than you expected. I hope the porn made up for it!


End file.
